Numbers
by LM22102
Summary: Random written oneshots. Couples, friendships, horror, suspense, mystery. It's all here. Just let me write it first. X3
1. 001 : Death By Chocolate

**Numbers**

_Copyrights and Disclaimers:_

_LM22102 © 2005_

_All rights reserved._

_I do not own Teen Titans._

_Summary:  
Random written one-shots. Couples, friendships, horror, suspense, mystery. It's all here.  
Just let me write it first. :)_

_Sidenotes:  
No direct coupling, slight subtle attraction. Writer's block practice?_

_Timeline is that of the show. (Or better yet, a year later, so they're considerably older)  
(or for those who read my fictions, set before Fallen Prey)  
Might actually just be a bunch of one-shots soon to come.  
(If you like a certain one considerably, tell me, and I might do a little 'continuation.')  
Enjoy._

---

**001 : Death by Chocolate **

**---**

Starfire, Beastboy and Cyborg walked into the main room, arms filled with paper bags and groceries.

"Friends, may I join you two as you make the evening dinner? I have this beautiful recip-" She bumped into Beastboy's back and Cyborg's shoulder. "Oomph! Friends! What is the matter!"

She stopped to stare at the main room and gasped.

For all around the room was broken colored pieces of what appeared to be m&ms on the floor, embedded into the wall, and the couch, the tables, even the ceiling. Couches and tables were turned over, pillows and its stuffing strewn across the floor..

Beastboy and Cyborg was mouth agape at their makeshift television/window that had tiny little round holes in it. Cracks appearing from hole to hole and growing to the other windows.

Then.. "Nooooooooooooooooooooo!" At the same time, both Beastboy and Cyborg screamed bloody murder at their gamestation.. that had.. multiple tiny holes.

_30 minutes earlier_

"No."

"Please."

"Absolutely not."

"But it's only one piece."

"If you do not remove that.. _thing_ from my personal space, I will personally see to it that it will _never_ be seen again. And _you_ will be escorting it."

_Silence._

"You don't have to chew, just swallow it."

"I do not like to repeat myself, Wonder Bread."

Robin ignored the rare nickname and continued, "Come on. Kor, Gar, and Vic went to the store a while ago, no one will see you."

Raven lifted her eyes from her book and stared at Robin who sat next to her, with a bag of chocolate m&ms in his hands. "Richard, why in the world are you so persistent on me eating those horrificly ugly colored, deranged shaped, sugar coated.." She paused to take her eyes off him and stare at the lonely piece of candy on his outstretch palm, "..tree..-" Again, she paused, she frowned and brought her eyes back to her book, "..poop."

Robin stared at the side of her face for a long moment, his face held one of pure shock. And like a possessed hyena, he suddenly burst out laughing. His head held back, his mouth wide open, and out of his body came out a loud laugh.

Raven closed her eyes and sighed, closing her book and laying it on her lap. She turned her body to Robin, so it was identical to his. "I have no chance of finishing my book this afternoon, do I?"

Robin looked back at her with that lopsided silly grin of his. "You said 'poop.'" His right arm around the back side of the couch.

A blank stare. "I did. Your point?"

"My point _is_, that you have _'defenestrate'_ in your vocabulary, which, might I add, even _I_ had to look up. And yet, you couldn't find a synonym for.." Robin let out a chuckle, "For _poop._"

Raven rolled her eyes and sighed heavily, almost dramatically, purposely showing Robin that she was not enjoying this. She brought her arm to the back of the couch, and supported her head, while still staring at the traffic light infront of her.

"Give me one valid reason as to why I should allow that chocolate monstrosity into my mouth to wreak havok and create cavities."

"Because it's chocolate."

"I don't fancy chocolate."

"Everybody likes chocolate."

"I'm not everybody."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, see, you're one person, and with individuals like yourself, we create _everybody._"

"No, _see_, I _am_ one person. But I am _not_ like other individuals for the very fact that I am _not_ human to create an '_everybody_.' So your reason is not valid. I dutifully reject it."

"You can't do that! You can't reject it, you're just being stubborn."

"I'm sorry, me? Stubborn? I'm not the one who's forcing someone else to eat a sorry of an excuse piece of choc-"

_Smack._

"Oh, my god, I am _so_ sorry Raven! I was aiming for your mouth! I swear!" Robin had his mouth covered with one hand, and the other supported behind him as he slowly scooted back from her. Horror with a slash of humor stricken on his face.

Raven blinked, her mouth slightly opened, a small red spot starting to form between her eyes. A fallen m&m in her lap. She closed her eyes and breathed heavily for a second before opening them and setting her eyes on Robin. An unusual calm upon on her face.

This scared Robin more than her scowls.

He gave out a nervous chuckle and slowly started to remove himself from the couch. "So.. I'm going to.. leave you to your book and um-"

"Sit."

"Yes, Ma'am." He quickly sat back on the couch, with a nervous smile on his face.

"Give me those." Raven outstretched her opened hand to him.

Robin blinked. Confused. Then he looked down and saw the bag of m&ms still in his hands. "Oh! Here you go!" He handed all them to her with a big grin. "Decided to taste them huh?"

"And that container behind you." Raven said as she poured the m&ms out of the bag and into her palm.

"Huh?" Robin quickly turned and saw a clear plastic contained shaped like.. oddly like a kidney. He's never seen it before, and so with hesitation, handed it to Raven. "What is it?"

Without any words, she poured the m&ms into the container and looked up. "That piece of ribbon."

Again, Robin looked to his side and noticed a long piece of inch thick, deep purple ribbon strewn across the back of the couch. 'Must be Starfire's..' And again, handed it to Raven. "What are you going to do with it?"

His past mistake of hitting her with an m&m quickly fleeting his mind to be overcomed with curiosity.

Raven laid down the m&m filled container in her lap as she took the ribbon from his hand and loosely tied it around her neck, then bringing it up around her head as a makeshift headband.

With this, she took the container in her right hand and stood up, making her way behind the couch. Raven stopped and turned to Robin, her hands hidden behind the couch. She smiled.

"Richard, do you recall that obscene toy Beastboy and Cyborg brought home one day?"

"Um, which one?" He too stood up from the couch and straightened out his uniform.

"Those toy guns that fire out the balls of paint. Paintball guns, I believe."

Robin's eyes widened as he realized what he had given Raven.. It was Beastboy's magazine for his gun. He gulped and quickly looked around to see if his gun was anywhere. He sighed when he saw blue gun on the kitchen counter. What he didn't notice was that it was only _one_ gun.

He smiled, knowing that Raven didn't have the gun. "Yep, you even said that they were useless and should be thrown away incase they shot each others eyes out."

Raven nodded and tilted her had to the side, effectively creeping Robin out.

"Your mask, does it have a protective shield equivalent to that of a goggle?"

He automatically answered, happy to explain about his tech specs. "Of course! Cyborg helped me built these myself! I just got the idea last year and even installed an infared scan so I can see body heat. I even tested them against rocks, not even a crack! Those paint pellets won't even penetrate my.." Realization dawning on him.. his sentence paused, he gulped, "My.. mask."

At that moment, Raven straightened her head and grinned. Her right hand lifted into his line of vision.

Robin stared at the end of a dark green paintball gun, his eyes traveling to the connected magazine that was full of the m&ms he had only earlier given her.

He grinned and raised both his hands in the air, "Didn't know you could even know how to hold one, no less aim." He brought his hands down, closed a hand, and rubbed his knuckles across his chest and blowed on it. "Of course, no one can hit the Boy Wonder, Batman's former sidekick, he can dodge any stray bullets, any ki-"

_Smack._

A small green m&m embedded itself into Robin's chest. Right where his heart would be.

_Silence._

Robin stared down at the green contraption that's supposed to taste good in your mouth.. but..

_Plip._

The m&m fell to the ground.

_A whimper._

Robin stood there staring at the soft smiling Raven with a frown, his hand rubbing over the spot of the dangerous candy. "That actually hurt."

"That was my point."

_Stilled silence. Two pairs of eyes staring each other down._

_Then.._

_Plip! Plip!_

Robin dove to the side, covering his head, as he looked back at the embedded m&ms in the couch.

_Swoosh! _

One flew past his head and stuck itself into the kitchen wall. He saw Cyborg's gun on the counter, which he had earlier thought was Beastboy's. He jumped and slid across the counter, grabbing the gun and its empty magazine. He landed behind the counter with a thud.

Robin heaved and frantically looked around, seeing an abandoned bag of m&ms on the counter across him. He bit his lip and unscrewed the magazine. He scooted to the edge of the counter and peared around it, looking for Raven.

_Silence._

He gulped and looked back at the bag of chocolate, he quickly grabbed it and resumed to his hiding spot, he stopped moving for a second to hear if Raven had heard him. Nothing. He loaded the m&ms into his magazine and connected it to his paintball gun.

His voice was hoarse and almost amused and excited, "If she wants to play war.. then let's play war.." Surpised at first that she was playing anything at all. But it was rare, and he wasn't going to question it now.

He grabbed a nearby washcloth and tied it around his head. Ironically, the cloth was red and had a large yellow 'R'. The 'R' coincidently right on his forehead when he finished tying it.

Raven hid behind the couch, a pack of m&ms tied to her side. She had taken off her cloak and draped it over a pile of pillows beside her. Maybe she could get the element of surprise..

She coughed.

Robin flipped his head to the side, hearing the subtle noise. He brought his gun to the side of his face and croutched, thinking which way he should approach. He decided he'll be sneaky. Okay.

He scooted to the end of the counter and quickly brought his head out and back. No one. He came out from hiding and slowly aimed for any incoming noise. She was nowhere in sight..

Robin tried to hide his excitement in seeing a patch of blue behind the couch, his competitive nature just wanting to bomb the couch with m&ms.. But he'll wait.. yes..

Raven bit her lip, she was now laying on her stomach, her body parallel to the floor, her gun infront of her, ready to shoot. All she had to do was wait for him..

Robin was now inches away from the couch, he bent his legs and put his finger on the trigger, ready..

_Plip! Plip! Plip! Plip! Plip! Plip! _

He had jumped behind the couch and started shooting at the blue covered person.. His victory died when he noticed the feathers of the pillow flying up from the momentum.

"Her ..cloak?"

_Plip! Plip! _

"Ow! Holy Cheeses!" He immediately turned around and started shooting, two sore spots on the back of his left shoulder.

Raven rolled to her left to hide under the coffee table as Robin jumped on the couch he was behind and started to shoot like crazy.

_Plip! Plip! Plip! Plip! Plip! Plip! Plip! Plip! _

Rounds of m&ms flew across the room, some missing, some hitting the couch and table. One bounced off the floor and hit Raven in the arm, though it wasn't direct, it still hurt.

_Click._

Raven frantically looked around for her bag of m&ms but noticed it had disappeared. She was out of ammo!

"You shall feel the wrath of Wonder Boy! I am THE ONE!"

_Plip! Plip! Plip! Plip! Plip! Plip! Plip! _

Raven inwardly laughed. Robin could be so childish sometimes. She scoffed on the outside, "Bread can't hurt me, maybe if it was toast.."

Robin stopped shooting confused, "What? Bread? I said.. Oh. That's mean. Eat chocolate Raven." A crazy grin on his face. He stepped down from the couch and hastily approached the table.

_Plip! Plip! Plip! Plip! Plip! Plip! Plip! Plip! Plip! Click!_

"Aw, is the traffic light out of electricity?"

"What? Electricity? I'm out of m&ms if that's what.. Oh. Pfft!" He saw Raven roll out from under the table and run towards the kitchen table. ..Where a jumbo bag of m&ms lay..

"HEY!" He quickly jumped over the table and ran towards her.

Raven could hear him behind her she was only.. a couple inches away.. She would use her powers.. but that was unfair. She didn't _do_ unfair. But then again..

The yellow bag was in her finger tips.

_Smash! Thud! Ah!_

Robin and Raven laid on the broken pieces of what once used to be a table. Scattered m&ms on the floor. Robin quickly sat up and started grabbing the chocolate in his hands and reloading his magazine.

Raven flipped backwards a few feet and flicked her wrist, half of the m&ms raising into the air, and flying to her.

Robin looked up, still putting m&ms in the container, "That's not fair!" He reloaded faster.

Raven calmly unscrewed her container and let the flying m&ms in, filling it to its maximum and attached it to her gun, she started to run to the nearest shield. At the same time, Robin screwed his fully filled magazine on and aimed at Raven's running form.

_Plip! Plip! Plip! Plip! _

One hit her leg, the other, her foot. But the others embedded into the wall.

"Ow! Fair players don't get rewarded Richard!"

Raven jumped over a couch, grabbing the back of it and flipping it over as she landed, securing a makeshift shield. Bright, clear yellow sunglasses toppled next to her. "Huh. Starfire, not bad." She quickly grabbed it and put it on.

_Plip! Plip! Plip! Plip! Plip! Plip! _

"But they sure as heck get paid Raven!"

M&ms embedded themselves into the couch she was hiding behind. Raven stuck out her gun and her head and saw Robin hiding behind the couch across her, also tipped over. She aimed.

_Plip! Plip! Plip! Plip!_

Robin flinched at the sound of it hitting against the couch, when he had flipped it over, the cushions had fallen over, so the 'bullets' were closer to him.

"Oh, please _Dick_, If you're a so called fair player, you can't even get a hit on me!"

_Plip! Plip! Plip! Plip! Plip! Plip! Plip! Plip! _

Raven ducked as a stray m&m bounced off the ceiling and hit her gun.

"If someone has a gun and is trying to kill you, it would be reasonable to shoot back with your own gun!" Robin yelled over the m&ms flying over his head and hitting his surrounding areas. He added quietly, almost muttering, "Even if I can't hit my target.."

He shot up and turned around, _Plip! Plip! Plip! Plip! Plip! Plip! _

Raven rolled her eyes as _all_ of his shots flew over her head and hit the wall. "One, Mister Detective, I'm not trying to kill you, Two, they're not even guns, and Three, Or course you can't hit me, you have no aim." She grinned.

Robin almost choked, He stood up, "You heard me!" _Plip! Plip! _He ducked and crouched, inwardly yelling at himself being an easy target.

Raven stood up, and accidently tipped over a small side table, effectively getting Robin's attention.

"I am the Great Robin! And you can't fool me with your trickery!" Even though a goofy smile was on his face as he started to run toward her, firing his gun.

_Plip! Plip! Plip! Plip! Plip! Plip! Plip! Plip! Plip! _

Raven ducked and dodged as she ran along the front windows, m&ms flying out the window, leaving small bullet size holes. She ran to the staircase at the side of the window and turned around, firing.

_Plip! Plip! Plip! Plip! Plip! _

Robin stopped and ducked and practically danced as some hit his feet. "Ow! Ow!"

_Plip! Plip! _Robin ducked in time as two flew past his ear. He jumped and rolled behind Raven's previous shield couch.

"I don't understand how can you be the _Great Robin_ if you can't even dodge chocolate hitting your feet!" Her monotone voice, with a slight hint of amusement raised a bit.

Raven backed up against the wall, still on the stairs as m&ms flew past her.

_Plip! Plip! Plip! Plip! Plip! _"To be great is to be misunderstood!" _Plip! Plip! Plip! _Robin once again, started to run torward her.

Raven turned around and started running up the stair case, firing back at him, _Plip! Plip! Plip! _

"You stole that from Emerson, you dork!"

Robin only laughed and reached the stairs, running up them towards Raven. None were shooting each other. Raven ran higher.

"Did you know gypsies believed that you could kill a vampire by stealing its left sock?" Robin looked up with that stupid silly grin of his, still running up the stairs.

Raven paused in mid step and turned around, Robin stopped also and stared at her. Both were breathing heavily.

"That, Richard, was completely random."

He grinned wider, if that was possible. "I know."

Raven quickly turned around and continued to run up the stairs, without turning, "So what? You want me to steal your left socks?" She turned around just before she reached the top and looked at him, then disappeared behind the corner.

Robin stopped in his tracks for a second. Was Raven just grinning? Smiling? Eyes twinkling? Goodness Crackers! Robin continued to run up the stairs, he was two steps away from the top, when Raven suddenly appeared. Though, not a grin, but still a small smile. Her gun pointed at him.

_Plip! Plip! _

He fell back two steps and looked up to find her gone. "I'm not a vampire!" He shook his head, a smile on his face, and chased after her.

Everytime he turned a corner, he would get pelted by m&ms and to only find a fleeting blue form when he regained his composure.

He heaved and opened the door to find the outside. The roof. He let out a breath and rested his hands on his knees for a bit. That was a long chase! And not once did he see her face!

Robin checked his ammo, saw that it was good for only a few shots, and stepped out the door, instantly sticking to the wall as he listened for _the intruder._ He finally stepped into the open when he saw that it was clear.

_Thud._

He turned just in time to see Raven jump from above the door and land infront him, she instantly lowered herself and delivered a spin kick to his ankles.

Robin knew Raven had _some_ skills, he'd see her throw some punches and blocks to Jinx, but never had sparred with her to see her few potential. 'Just a few punches, I'm still better.'

Robin jumped back and fired his remaining shots at Raven, who easily dodged. He threw his gun to the side.

"What? Out of ammo too?" It was a rare side of her, he noticed. A quiet playful side. She was fully grinning but still crouched at the ground.

"Didn't know you could fight." He ducked at the last second as her leg went sailing above his head.

Raven flipped backwards as Robin threw his own punches.

"You don't know a lot of things about me." She ducked to avoid a roundhouse kick. Then quickly caught Robin's fist and elbow and used his own momentum to throw him behind her.

"Like what?" Robin regained his footing and swiftly stepped to the side as Raven's foot slammed into the concrete, her elbow about to connect to his cheek. He caught it and spun her so he held her arms to her front, and her back connected with his chest. She struggled for a moment then paused.

"Like the fact that I could fight." Raven then dropped her weight to the ground, forcing Robin to stumble forward with the sudden move. And with that flaw, Raven freed her arms and grabbed Robin's shoulders above her and flipped him over her head.

Robin, not expecting the move, was caught off guard. He closed his eyes, expecting hard concrete to connect to his back but felt that he was in the air. He opened to eyes only to find that he was about an inch off the ground.

Raven grinned at his confused expression. "That would have hurt. You're welcome." Then she let him drop.. that one inch.

"Oomph."

Robin quickly got up with a small flip and faced her with a fighting stance.

Raven raised an eyebrow when he started to make some sort of noise and found that he was jumping around. "It looks like you're having a convulsion."

Robin only grinned and paused in his 'ready stance' and motioned her forward with his hand. He noticed she wasn't wearing her 'yellow glasses.'

Raven calmly put her hands behind her neck and untied the ribbon. She lifted it beside her, a slight wind picking it up. "Do you know how to swim Robin?"

Robin completely stopped and watched as she let go of the ribbon and watched it fly away, his vision _away_ from Raven. "..of course I know how to swim, Batman made me do-Ahh!" Robin's arms immediately wrapped around the sudden figure that slammed into him. Instinct, you could say. He thought he was going to hit the ground, but found the rushing air around him and saw that they were both free falling off the tower, but with some momentum.

He looked up at the grinning figure of Raven, he immediately knew she was using some of her power to send them further from the tower, but still falling toward the ocean. She had her arms wrapped around his shoulders, as if she jumped when she tackled him. His mouth was opened in slight shock, maybe from her tackling them into the air, or with her arms wrapped around him.

Raven brought her lips close to his ears as the air rushed around them. "Hold your breath Richard. Close your mouth." With this she let go of him and seemed to fall ahead of him.

Robin blinked and closed his mouth and looked upward just in time to see Raven give a graceful dive into the water. _Splash._ He realized he was about to hit the water and dived also. _Splash._

He surfaced at the same time as Raven did and inhaled a great amount of air, before grinning like an idiot. He turned to Raven, who was a couple feet away from him.

"All this because you wouldn't eat an m&m."

Raven only smiled and started to swim toward the tower. Robin shook his head, goofy smile still, and swam after her. They were a good half mile away from the tower. What a throw.

---

Starfire, Beastboy and Cyborg stepped around the chocolate mess as they made their way through the room, the forgotten groceries at the counter.

Beastboy And Cyborg kneeling before the gamestation, almost crying.

"..Dude.. Why.."

"..I.. I don't know man.. I don't know.."

Starfire had made her way to the main window and was looking out with her head tilted to the side. "Friends.. Why is Friend Robin and Friend Raven swimming so far?"

Beastboy and Cyborg ignored her and mourned for their tv and games.

"Are they, what you call, lapping the swim?"

Beastboy only sniffled and Cyborg muttered, "Swim laps.. Starfire.. swim laps.."

---

Raven was a few feet ahead of Robin as they swam. They were now about 20ft from shore.

"Richard."

Robin paused in his swimming when he heard Raven and saw her stop to turn to him. He waved his arms around him to keep him afloat.

"Yeah?"

She smiled. Genuinely, truly smiled. Softly and almost secretly. He didn't know if she had water in her eyes, or it was the sunlight reflecting, but he thought he saw a small twinkle in her eyes. Was Raven _doing_ happy? He'll never know. She spoke, quietly, but still clear. A bit of secretive amusement hidden in her tone.

"..I actually like m&ms." With this, she turned around and dove underwater, reappearing only a few feet away from shore.

Robin stared as she swam closer to home. He shook his head and swam after her.

He chuckled after a few seconds and watched her climb ashore, "..I know."

_-_

_**Finis.   
**(Finished.)_

_-_

_Author's Note: First, of what I hope, is many. Not quite as long as I wanted, but it's a start. Keep me on authors or story alert to know when the next one is coming. Thank **you** for reading._


	2. 002 : My World

**Numbers**

Copyrights and Disclaimers:  
_Fiction © 2005 LM22102  
All rights reserved.  
I do not own the Teen Titans._

Summary:

Random written one-shots. Couples, friendships, horror, suspense, mystery. It's all here.

Just let me write it first. )

_--_

_Side notes for Chapter:_

_SR-71 inspired._

_It's a song people._

_Enjoy.  
(PS, I have a bunch of undone chapters laying waste on my hard drive  
Here's one that I managed to finish. XD)_

_Oh, titans aged between 17-20 _

_Short and simple._

_Edit: Well. I just reread this.. without the music playing in the background.  
And it's simply ridiculous. I barely understood the plot and everything. _

_But I want to share it because its 2:17 in the stupid morning and I have to get up early for_

_church and I only stayed up to finish writing this horrific failed one shot._

_But it if you listen to it with the music, its cute. Lol._

_SR-71's My World. Get it. Listen to it first. Then read._

_I warned you._

--

**002 : My World**

--

Starfire laughed as Beastboy turned into a kangaroo in mid-air to kick the volleyball back over the net.

"Oh! I got it friends!" She flew towards the ball as Robin quickly stepped aside. She brought her fist back and slammed it into the ball.

_Smack!_

Silence ensued as the titans heard the volleyball flop to the ground. A stunned green gorilla reverting back into its human form, a large visible red mark on his forehead.

Everyone burst into laughter.

"Starfire, girl! That was great!" Cyborg wiped a tear from his eye as he flipped a hamburger on the grill, while he shook his head.

"I.. Did I hurt you Friend? I am terribly sorry!" Starfire was horrified but smiled a little by everyones' laughter.

"Don't worry about him Star, he's tough. Good spike though." Robin patted her on the back with a floppy grin.

"Dude. That like.. Oww.." Beastboy shook his head as Starfire flew to him in urgency as everyone chuckled.

Raven let her eyes linger on their laughing forms for a moment before she simply rolled her eyes and turned her head back to the sunset, her body levitating in a meditation form. How they convinced her to join the rooftop, she still doesn't know.

A sigh escaped her mouth as she heard the sounds of another game starting. A thought occurred to her and a sudden gust of wind made her cloak pick up. It settled down.

She spoke, tone flat, "I was wondering where you went."

"Why? Miss me?" A cocky grin appeared on his face, like always.

"Hardly." Her eyes remained closed.

Wally chuckled, "But you did." He stood next to her, the edge of the roof only a couple feet ahead of them.

"I suppose."

A moment passed.

Cyborg's voice vibrated, "COME AND GET IT!"

"Glorious! My stomach has been hungry for quite some time now!" And other various comments were made as the others made their way to the wooden table next to the grill.

"Raven, Wally, Food's cooked!" Robin yelled at the two who remained where they were.

Wally turned his head, but his eyes remained on Raven, "Be there in a sec!" He turned his head back.

"What is it that you need Wallace?"

He remained silent and turned so all of him faced her. His arms folded against his chest. No grin in place.

Raven sensed this and floated to the ground as she opened her eyes and stared straight ahead at the sunset.

"I want to talk to you."

She rolled her eyes, "We're talking."

Wally made a small grunt, "Fine." A pause, "..About last night-"

"There's nothing to talk about."

"But-"

"No," Raven turned her head towards him, her face unreadable, "Wallace, last night was a fluke. It was an off day, that's all there is to it-"

"I don't believe that."

She turned away. "Believe what you want, but the truth will not change."

_**Flashback**_

"_Raven, good, I was looking for you." Robin smiled._

_Raven turned around, her hand paused above her keypad, her door sliding open. "Mhm?"_

_Robin chuckled, nervous, his hand scratching the back of his head, "You're a girl, right?"_

"_..Last time I checked, yes. What is it Robin?"_

"_Well.. You've been inside me Raven, and you probably know me the best out of all of us," He paused and grabbed her hand, his smile never faultering._

_A figure disappeared around the corner._

_Raven looked at Robin, her eyebrows drawing together, "You're nervous. Spit it out."_

"_Heh, straight to the point, I want to tell Starfire something, where do you think I can take her?"_

_She rolled her eyes and gave a quick glance at their hands still entwined._

_He noticed this and quickly let go with a smile._

_She brought her eyes back to him, "Depends. What are you doing to tell her?"_

_Robin seemed to glow for a second before opening his mouth, and in that small moment; Raven knew._

_Her breath stopped as her vision blurred and slowed down to a stop, his face in mid sentence.Time slowed as the realization of what he was going to say came thundering._

_Out of all the pain she's endured in battles, this was the worst. It was as if someone clutched her life in their hands and mocked her. How could this happen? She knew that some day it would.. but.. she never thought.. just.. it would happen. There was always the doubt._

_And then.. time sped up and came crashing down on her._

_Robin continued, "Honest, I love her. I can't help but do." His grin faltered seeing Raven's reaction. "..Raven? Are you crying? Did something happen?" His hand went to her shoulder._

_Raven blinked, a tear falling down her face. And then she saw his face of concern. And as quick as time had stopped, she broke into a grin, hiding her ache. "No, I'm just really happy for you two, it's been years, and only now you're going to tell her?"_

_Oh, how hard it was speaking, no less those words, without a trace of her inner turmoil and sobbing._

_Robin chuckled and hugged her quickly, "I know, great isn't it? I think I'm going to take her to the park, she loves it there."_

_Raven only nodded with a small smile. _

"_Thanks Raven." He smiled and turned away, walking and disappearing behind the corner._

_Rave stared where she last saw him, her smile slowing dropping. She pursed her lips together and closed her eyes as the remaining tears fell down._

_Raven let out a breath as she opened her eyes to look to the side. _

_Seconds passed. Her eyes traveled to the other hallway where it turned._

"_Think nothing of it. They are tears of happiness."  
Her voice said otherwise._

_She stepped into her bedroom, her door about to swish close. _

_She suddenly found herself wrapped in an embrace. Raven closed her eyes as she brought her forehead to his chest, her hands traveling around his waist and holding tight._

_Wally held her close as her shoulders shook with sobs._

_**End Flashback**_

Her voice repeated in his mind, _"Believe what you want, but the truth will not change."_

Wally brought his eyebrows together in anger, his voice low, "What truth Raven? Your tears of happiness?"

Raven whipped her face towards his, her eyes sharp, "I do not lie."

"Not intentionally, but you do. I see it in your eyes. In your movements. Even in your words. They may not be there to others, but it's there to me."

"And tell me, what exactly is there?" Her voice becoming angered.

Robin looked over, sensing the tension. Beastboy and Cyborg was too busy eating and Starfire was happily talking about.. something or the other. He couldn't remember.

Wally visibly softened, his anger dissapating. "..Is he everything to you?"

Raven turned her body to him, confusion on her face, "What?"

Wally stepped forward to her, she made no move to step back. "I can still find the smell, on my clothes and skin." His voice was soft, almost pleading, "Is he all the things you'd want me to change into?"

"..Wallace, what are you-"

Wally stepped forward, this time she stepped back.

Robin watched, wondering why Raven looked distressed. He nodded to something Star asked, his eyes still on the duo.

"Tell me.." Wally went to grab her hand but she pulled away, slowly shaking her head.

"Does he make you high, make you real?" His voice was soft, "Does he make you cry? Does he know the way you feel?"

"Stop-"

"Love is all around you, your universe is full." He stepped closer. Raven only stared at him, her mouth partially open, trying to speak.

He grabbd both her hands in his, his eyes boring into her, "I've had enough of fears, you let them out." He suddenly pulled her to him, his face buried in her hair, his arms wrapped around her figure.

Raven, still shocked, hand her palms against his chest, but made no move to push him away.

He whispered, "Now I wrap myself around you, like a blanket full of doubt."

Wally pulled back just enough to let her look up at him, he smiled sadly, "..Is he your everything?"

"..Wally.." Only a whisper.

He let out a breath, a small grin on his face, "You make me high! You make me real!"

The corner of Raven's lip turned a bit.

Wally smiled as he lowered his head to hers, his forehead touching hers. He brought one of his hands to her shoulders, "You make me cry.. Now you know the way I feel.."

Raven felt his hand travel up her neck and hold her face, she watched as his grin disappeared.

"..But in my world.." He lowered closer so much that she could feel his breath on her lips.

She watched as he looked into her eyes and then saw his eyes travel to her parted lips. Before she could say anything, he kissed her. Softly. In want, in need, in love.

Her eyes closed.

But before that, a whisper, his; "..There is only you.."

_Finis._


	3. 002 : Goodbye

**Numbers**

Copyrights and Disclaimers:  
_Fiction © 2005 LM22102  
All rights reserved.  
I do not own the Teen Titans._

Summary:  
_Random written one-shots. Couples, friendships, horror, suspense, mystery. It's all here.  
Just let me write it first. )_

Chapter Notes:_Inspired by music, SR-71's Goodbye.  
Excuse me if they're OOC. I have no idea how they  
interact.  
SpeedyxCheshire  
Future set in Animated Universe.  
_

--

**003 : Goodbye**

--

_. .I'm everything you know, you wonder, friend or foe. ._

Speedy jumped back as Cheshire's claws swiped, mere inches from his chest. He ducked, her foot flying over his head. In a low crouch, he swung out his leg, effectively bringing her down.

Cheshire hissed and backflipped to regain her composure.

_Ziiiiip._

An arrow pulled back to be aimed at her. "I don't want to hurt you. Please.." Speedy's voice turned into a plead, "Please.. just come with me Jade.."

A growl. "Don't-" Cheshire's cat like mask stared back at him, "**DON'T CALL ME THAT!" **She ran at him.

_Swoosh._

_. .Goodbye, so long, nice try, I'm gone. ._

The arrow flew. She ran at him with extreme agile and swiftness. Cheshire's head turned just as the flamed arrow sped past her, sinching a few hairs.

_  
. . I won't forget the way you made me feel . ._

Speedy was never quite well in the art of hand to hand combat, surely he had to think of something before the other titans arrive.

Cheshire appeared right in front of him. His eyes followed her arm going left past his head, his body losing balance as she was only inches away from him. It was as if time slowed down. Unfortunately, it sped back up.

Speedy's eyes widened as the arm that past his head bent and came, her elbow thundering to his cheek.

Cheshire, just delivering the blow, watched his head split to the side from the impact. She bent her legs and put them on Speedy's chest. Her hands grasped both his shoulders. Just as they were falling toward the floor, Cheshire gave a harsh kick.

_. . Ever since I was the prince(ess) among the thieves . ._

_Crack._

Speedy slammed into the concrete beneath him with more force than he expected. His teeth gritted as he felt her jump off him. She landed on her hands and flipped to a crouch, watching him.

His breathing became heavy as he pushed himself up with an elbow, he stared at her with a grimace, no doubt he got a few bruises from those moves.

. . _Don't you hear me when I say . ._

She spoke, mocking him, a hint of hate traced her voice, She slowly stood. "Roy Harper. Apprentice to the great Green Arrow. Pity."

Speedy grabbed his fallen bow and clumsily stood up, his face showed pain as he grabbed an arrow behind him. He pulled it in front of his bow only to find that the arrow was cracked in half..

He grinned as he threw the broken arrow to the side, he ignored her comment, "I see your bite is worse than your bark, darling." He grabbed another arrow and attached it to the bow, bringing it back and aiming. Speedy's face became somber. "Come back.." His voice broke, "..before the others come.."

Right after he said it, "Titans! Over There!" It was Robin's voice.

Speedy growled a curse as he looked toward the voice, they were still far.. he whipped back to Cheshire and lowered his bow, extending his hand, his face held fear, "Come with me, together, we'll go."

He couldn't see her face because of the mask but he saw her tense body calm and walked toward him. He smiled, his hand still out.

_. . You think you see the world, but you see nothing . ._

Cheshire, spoke, softly and almost regrettingly, "Y_ou missed what I'm about, I earned my way out._." She stopped in front of him, his hand only inches away from her body.

Speedy stared, confused, "..Jade.. What-"

"_..And in the end,_" She pulled her hand back, forming a first, "_I'll say goodbye again.._"

The last thing Speedy saw was her fist before becoming unconscious.

Cheshire watched as the Titans ran to an unconscious Speedy, she stood from her perch across the building, "..I won't forget the way you made me feel.." She turned her back to the scene, "..I won't regret running away from here.."

_ Finis._


End file.
